BlazBlue
Summary BlazBlue is a series of fighting games produced by Arc System Works and published by Aksys Games. There are four main entries in the series, as well as a crossover fighting game, several manga and visual novels, and two mobile games. Synopsis In the year 2199, most of humanity lives in cities atop colossal mountains, as the majority of the planet has been coated in a dangerous substance known as Seithr. Ths cause of this seithr is a monster known as the Black Beast, which terrorized the world 100 years ago before it was stopped by the legendary Six Heroes. Now, the world has been reunited under the Novus Orbus Librarium, a corrupt government wielding powerful magic weapons. World-infamous criminal Ragna the Bloodedge has taken it upon himself to overthrow the NOL and liberate the world, but unbeknownst to him, machinations have been set in motion that would end the world he's trying to free. Knowledgeable Users ZephyrosOmega Power of the Verse BlazBlue is a powerful verse. Low-tiers of the verse have attack potency reaching up to Small Country Level, while higher tiers have attack potency up to Large Planet Level. In addition, the verse has a number of Universe+ Level feats, as well as Multiverse+ Level god tiers. In terms of speed, the verse caps out at Faster Than Light, with Infinite reactions and combat speed and Immeasurable god tiers. However, where the verse truly shines is its colossal amount of hax and abilities, often with Multiversal+ '''range and potency. Calculations * Take-Mikazuchi's Laser Potency (Low 6-B) * Iron Tager's Flight Speed (Sub-Relativistic) * Take-Mikazuchi's Beam Speed (Faster Than Light) * Hades Izanami's Attack Power (High 5-B) Terminology '''Seithr: '''A poisonous substance made of concentrated magic element, that can mutate those who come into contact with it. It is what Ragna weaponizes with Soul Eater. '''Drive: '''A unique ability that strong souls possess, which differs between each person. '''Ars Magus: '''The fusion of Magic and Science, which typically requires a grimoire or some sort of weapon to uze. '''Azure: '''The place where souls go after they die. '''Boundary: '''A place between dimensions, filled with infinite information, that erases everything that enters it. Characters '''Criminals: * Ragna the Bloodedge * Azrael Novus Orbus Librarium: * Jin Kisaragi * Hazama * Kagura Mutsuki * Relius Clover * Litchi Faye-Ling * Hibiki Kouhaku * Tsubaki Yayoi * Noel Vermillion * Hades Izanami The Six Heroes: * Hakumen * Jubei * Nine the Phantom * Platinum the Trinity * Valkenhayn R. Hellsing * Yuuki Terumi Sector Seven * Arakune * Iron Tager * Kokonoe * Makoto Nanaya * Bullet * Celica A. Mercury Observers * Amane Nishiki * Rachel Alucard Other: * Mai Natsume * Naoto Kurogane * Nu-13 * Lambda-11 * Bang Shishigami * Carl Clover * Taokaka * Master Unit: Amaterasu Weapons: * Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi * Murco Algesco: Yukianesa * Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk * Deus Machina: Nirvana * Mucro Somnio: Musashi * Interfectum Malus: Okami * Arma Reboare: Muchorin * Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros * Phoenix: Rettenjo * Lux Sanctus: Murakumo * Corpus Sepulcro: Requiem